Digimon Genesis
by Starscream15
Summary: 5 years before Adventure, when the darkest evil yet to face the Digital World emerges from beyond the Wall of Fire, it holds the power to conquer both worlds. Thus the original digidestined are chosen to confront this darkness before all is lost...
1. Introduction

A/N: From the looks of my planning, this is going to be quite a long story. But I'm pretty much attached to it enough to want to fully complete it. I'll give you some small background details on my characters before I properly start. The story, by the way, is set in 1994 – five years before Digimon Adventure.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters, except for my own characters some of which I will introduce here.

DigiDestined (Note: the Digimon partners they are with are the same Digimon the DigiDestined of Adventure are partnered with)

All of the DigiDestined live in England around this time and know each other quite well.

Kiyoshi Kamiya / Jordan Watson

Age: 14

Crest: Courage

Partner: Koromon

Description: A brother to Tai and Kari, though I want to keep a fair few of the details about him a secret until I post the next chapter. He is very shy and prefers to keep his feelings to himself but is helpful and generous to anyone who needs it. He starts off having a haircut similar to Davis from season 02 with Tai's colour (though all of the characters' hairstyles are set to change over the course of the story) a blue t-shirt, brown shorts and wears the classic cliché: goggles.

Aiden Whelan

Age: 14

Crest: Friendship

Partner: Tsunomon

Description: A very popular person in and out of school, Aiden has the girls all over him – the envy of every other boy. He is also a bit of a joker and tends to not take things seriously. His haircut is the same as Matt's in season 01, but dyed black and with an appearance comparable to that of Matt in 01 as well.

Aisling Robertson

Age: 14

Crest: Love

Partner: Yokomon

Description: Though fairly quiet, Aisling is thrown into the spotlight thanks to Aiden, who is almost always seen with her somehow. Her looks manage to attract more than a few admirers, especially Jordan. As for hair, think Sora from 01 but slightly longer and darker. Clothes are also similar to the former but without the hat.

Michael Tompkins

Age: 14

Crest: Knowledge

Partner: Motimon

Description: The smartest of the group, and a good friend of Jordan's. He and Michael share quite a bit in common, and is what helps them get along so well. Michael is the most likely of them all to think before acting. He has the haircut of Joe in 01 but brown and is without glasses. He wears a shirt like Joe's in 01 but no vest over the top and shorts like Izzy's in 01.

Sam Whelan

Age: 11

Crest: Reliability

Partner: Bukamon

Description: The youngest of the group, and Aiden's brother. He's very adventurous, much to his brother's chagrin, who tries to keep him from such things. This causes slight rifts between them at times. In terms of hair, think Davis in 02 but shorter and blonde. As for clothes, think TK in 02 but shorter sleeves, no hat and with brown shorts.

A/N: Well, I think that's it for introductions. Further details will come along as the story progresses. Please tell me what you think in a review.


	2. The Beginning

A/N: Well, here's the start of the story. Here's hoping you like it.

"_When I was searching the Dino Ruins, I came across an ancient inscription. It told of a long time ago, when a strange being appeared from behind the wall of fire…the mere existence of this being caused a warp in space and time was thrown completely out of whack. It threatened the collapse of the Digital World… the Digimon knew they didn't have the strength to defeat this being, so the original DigiDestined children were summoned from the real world, and together they defeated the evil"._

Gennai, "Now Apocalymon", Digimon Adventure

"_Long before now, Susumu and Yuuko Kamiya were as loving parents as you could ever get. They were very young at the time when they met each other, and it didn't take too long before they were a happily wed couple. Shortly after, they had their first son, Kiyoshi, and both were immensely happy and proud. That is, until one day…_

_Kiyoshi was approximately one year old when it happened. People in the streets saw it in the skies. The clouds became blacker than darkness, thunder and lightning rained everywhere, and consequently left a baptism of fire in its wake. The chaos was on a massive scale, and threatened to erupt in a cataclysmic explosion. The darkness however, was somehow repelled – the moment it reached the Kamiya residence. There are few doubts in my mind that this was one of the children destined to one day liberate the Digital World when it is needed most. I therefore brought myself before Susumu and Yuuko, who were shocked at first. I told them about the Digital World and that Kiyoshi was still vulnerable to the darkness. Should he be kept there with them of which other beings were now aware, they could be potentially risking the lives of billions and Earth itself if Kiyoshi were to be later captured, or killed. _

_Still, I gave them a choice._

_To my relief, they allowed me to relocate him, but you could see how they felt on their faces better than any painting. I notified them of his new home, and they were constantly sent reports on his welfare courtesy of me. All records of him ever existing were erased from any others who knew him. It is thanks to this that one of our potential saviours remains safely anonymous, amongst those who would join him on this quest. It was a long time before Susumu and Yuuko had their other children, Taichi and Kari. To be safe, I presented Kiyoshi to his new adoptive parents with no name except his surname. Knowing not where he came from, they instead gave him a new name – Jordan Watson, after their own son lost some years before._

_I am Azulongmon, one of the Sovereigns of the Digital World. My brothers have chosen other children from Kiyoshi's world to defeat a nameless fear. One only a force special and unique will be able to stand up to…_

In the Real World

"I really thought Aiden would have turned up" Jordan said quietly to Michael. "It's not like him to miss out on something Aisling's involved in".

"Perhaps a week camping out by the beach wasn't exactly his thing" Michael replied shrugging.

"Mind you, just about everything's not exactly his thing. Not cool enough for him, you see".

In their own separate group, they had set up their tents and were laying down in the sand when a girl came up to them.

"Enjoying the trip?"

"Yeah, anything other than school" Jordan said.

"Don't talk like that" Michael argued, "Surely you've enjoyed school at some point?"

"Frankly Michael, I've tried to bring a positive attitude to school life, and nobody cares". The others looked at him helplessly, not sure what to make of it. Jordan broke the silence by asking: "Where's Sam?"

"In his tent" Aisling replied, "I think he's a little unhappy Aiden didn't come".

"Don't worry about me guys" Sam said moodily. This caught everyone else by surprise.

"Well then" Jordan said bringing his hands together, "Who's up for a swim? Unless you've got things to do on that laptop of yours, Michael?"

"Not really, no. It's too slow for a start". But he realised that Jordan was already on his way into his tent to change.

With Aiden

Aiden sighed. It was another beautiful Saturday afternoon, but with Aisling and Sam away camping, all his other friends busy and his parents out shopping he had nothing to do. Nothing like the usual weekends he had. Suddenly, he noticed something through his bedroom window. Rain! If it kept on then he would have almost nothing to occupy him all day. Strangeness aside, he went to turn his TV on, only to find a small, watch-like device appear out of the screen and into his hand. He looked at it very confused.

"Like no portable console I've ever seen!" he said surprised. He examined it from front to back then looked at the TV screen again, intrigued by its sudden method of emergence. Nonetheless, Aiden continued to push the On button, only to be sucked in immediately afterwards, curious gadget and all.

At the Beach

"I'm going in" Jordan said, now in simple shorts and goggles.

"Me too!" Sam said alongside him. They ran up to the cool and calm ocean only to be met with a large wave out of nowhere, splashing them back onto land. Aisling, reading a book at the time, had to shield herself with it as it came over her. Luckily for Michael he had kept his laptop inside the tent.

"Is everyone alright?" Aisling asked.

"Everyone except me" Jordan replied, "Sea water tastes awful as usual. Wait, what's this?" All four of them reached for little plastic blocks entrenched in the sand.

"Looks like nothing I've seen before. Wonder if it's short-circuited yet".

"Who's to say?" Jordan sighed. He looked again at the small curved thing with its small display and buttons. "I wonder what on Earth anyone's supposed to be doing with this?"

"Perhaps they're secret agent devices that got washed up during a mission" Sam proposed.

"Unlikely" Michael responded, "Mind you, stranger things have happened. Perhaps I can connect it with the laptop".

"No time for that!" Aisling cried, as another wave, even larger than before came powering towards them.

"You know what?" Jordan asked.

"WHAT?" Aisling replied quickly, terrified of another soaking.

"Aiden was the smart one, surprisingly". They then got drenched, expecting to see the sky, the beach and the tents as it cleared. But it didn't. Instead they went further into an empty realm, never stopping until it all went black…

"Jordan… Jordan… wake up…"

"Huh…what?" His sleepiness was soon sorted out by seeing the large pink ball with eyes, mouth and ears in front of him. He quickly jolted up to make eye contact with him.

"Just who are you and how do you know my name?"

"My name's Koromon, and together we are partners!"

"I hope I'm not dreaming this but, am I?"

"Of course not, Jordan! We're meant to be friends!"

"Well then, that makes for a good start" Jordan said uncomfortably looking around at the endless trees and leaves, "Listen, can you tell me where the others are?"

"Who?"

"My friends from the beach".

"Oh yeah sure, we'll come and find them, follow me!"

Koromon then tried to hop his way but clearly wasn't fast enough.

"Here, I'll give you a lift" Jordan said, picking up the unusually light creature. He was about to continue walking when he heard a distinct voice:

"JORDAN? SAM?"

"Aisling?" Jordan then ran up to the girl to find a similar sized-monster in her hands.

"Aisling! Have you found any of the others?"

"No, just this little thing".

"Thing? My name is Yokomon, and I'm Aisling's partner!"

The two kids looked at each other confused. If the World knew of such species they would have learned about it from their Science teacher (whether they could keep awake during such lessons was another thing). Aisling then realised what Jordan was wearing and giggled. He looked down and immediately let out a small yelp.

"I forgot about that. Oh, how can I go around in this?" Then, as an unbelievable stroke of luck, his clothes were hanging on a tree branch just as he said those words. He sighed in great relief, and put them on somewhere away from the others, but then didn't take the goggles off. He went back to meet Aisling, Koromon and Yokomon when he now saw Michael with them as well, holding a rounded – humanoid animal in his two hands.

"Greetings, boy. I'm Motimon, and a friend to you and Michael!"

"Like the goggles, Jordan" Michael said impressed.

"Really? You know I just remembered to take them off but I'll keep them on now" he replied, smiling. He was interrupted by some yelling nearby. It didn't take them long to distinguish it:  
"Sam! He could be in trouble!" They started running to its source and stopped when they saw him panting next to a grey-dragon like individual with a small flame waving about on his head. He laughed, and said:

"Don't be afraid Sam, I am Bukamon and not here to hurt you".

"Looks like you gave him quite a shock there" Jordan said jokily. "Man, I wish had hair like that. Say Aisling, isn't that your bag down there?"

"You're right, it is" she agreed, surprised. Picking the small white thing up and slinging it over her left shoulder, she then put Yokomon in the main pocket across the top.

"This way I won't have to carry you around everywhere" she smiled.

"Well, that's everyone found" Sam concluded. But just then, rustling in the bushes caused the group to tense up.

"Stay back!" Jordan beckoned, still holding Koromon. But, there was nothing to fear.

"Aiden?" all the kids said confused.

"Yeah, I've got this mini computer and a weird horned-thingy following me around" he said grudgingly.

"Hey cheer up grumpy he's only trying to be your friend" Jordan replied.

"Who are you calling grumpy goggleboy?" He asked indignant.

"Calm down Aiden" Aisling said slightly surprised. "By the way, how did you get here? You weren't with us camping".

"When I tried to get the football all I got was this channel" he said. "Little too real for my style. Then I met this guy".

"My name's Tsunomon, and don't be fooled by the horn, I'm very sociable".

"Have any of you realised that all their names end in "mon"?" Michael said to everyone. He then asked the small creatures: "What exactly are you, and where are we?"

"Simple" Motimon responded, bouncing out of his hands to the ground, the others following suit and all saying: "You're in the Digital World, and we are digital monsters; or Digimon, to be short".

"Well" Jordan said, "I wish I could have prepared a presentation like that. But here it goes. I am Jordan, and these are mostly my friends from camp. The sweet girl over there is Aisling, the smart, clean-cut boy is Michael, the younger one is Sam and the supposedly-cool one is Aiden- where'd he go?" He looked round in confusion to find him walking away from the others. He ran up to the rebellious teenager:

"Aiden, what's the matter?"

"Guys, this is stupid. We're in the middle of nowhere, we're completely vulnerable, there's no way to get home and you're talking to freaky little monsters that don't even exist!"

"Look, I know it's an awkward situation, but we've got to get a grip on it and find out where exactly we-"

"And you know exactly what to do, do you, wimp?"

That took Jordan aback and left him lost for words. The group just looked on, as silent as Jordan. Aiden turned away again and threw a stone into the gathering of exotic flowers. He then heard a large roar come from behind it. He stepped back slightly in uncertainty of what was to come. A huge, yellow dinosaur then came rushing through the shrubs and the already flustered children had to dive out the way to avoid his massive hooves. They emerged again, at which Michael asked:  
"What the heck was that?"

"That's Tortomon, a Champion level Digimon" said Motimon. "Normally he doesn't mind your business but you better not get him angry, or you'll know about it!"

"I think we do now" Jordan replied, looking as the Tortomon sniffed around to try and find them again. "Are you taking back that old statement, Aiden?"

"Perhaps" Aiden whispered, "Everyone sneak out and slip away when I say so". On his signal, the whole group then tip-toed out of their somewhat improvised hiding place. Unfortunately Sam snagged a loose branch on the ground and cried slightly as he fell. Itt was enough to attract the disgruntled Digimon and restart the chase.

"RUN!" Jordan shouted, and they all cleared off as quickly as possible, avoiding the slight obstacles in their way. For Tortomon, it was simply crushing them under his rock – hard feet.

Aiden, holding Tsunomon in his hands, realised that Sam was straggling behind, no thanks to his previous fall and the black backpack he was wearing. He momentarily stopped to let his brother catch up and be assisted, but got tangled in Tortomon's running, and both were thrown to the ground.

"SAM! AIDEN!" Jordan cried, but did not have time to stop and help them. They appeared shaken, but got back up, Sam given a hand. They picked up their Digimon and ran to try and join the others.

Meanwhile, Jordan, Aisling and Michael were managing to lose Tortomon, albeit at a slow rate.

"Are all Digimon like this?" Aisling asked.

"It really depends" replied Yokomon, not wanting to distract Aisling from escaping. There was light at the end of the forest, however; hopefully it might have been easier to get rid of him there. Instead a small cliff-face that came before a large yellow beach met them and all three had to halt rather quickly to avoid going over the top and meeting new friends in the rocky surface below.

"Uh, Michael", Aisling started, "Do you know a way we can get down from here?"

"Not unless you want end up mangled at the bottom" Michael said, peering down at the jagged rocks below.

They turned to see Tortomon, huffing and grunting at them. It brought itself back, preparing to deliver the final push. Koromon however, wouldn't have it.

"There's no way you're hurting Jordan!" he said determined as he slipped out of the boy's grip and attempted to attack the Digimon which was several times larger than him. He blew a huge pink bubble at his leg, which Tortomon simply brushed away, including him.

"Koromon!" Jordan shouted, "Are you alright?"

"I think so" he weakly replied. Just then Michael saw Sam and Aiden running behind Tortomon, the latter making a large sound with a fallen branch as a diversion. The reptile turned away briefly to investigate, letting the brothers rejoin the group.

"You guys okay?" Aiden asked.

"Yeah, maybe Tortomon will leave us alone now" Bukamon added. But, luck being luck, it appeared again through the swarm of luscious trees to confront them once more.

"Get ready to run, guys" Jordan said quietly, "We can't face this big thing".

"No!" Koromon argued, "We have to defend ourselves and our friends no matter what!"

The other Digimon nodded in agreement at this.

"But you're no match for him!" Jordan said firmly, "I won't let you!"

"I'm sorry Jordan, but I have to!" With that, he bounced out of Jordan's hands and prepared to face Tortomon.

"If he's going then so am I!"

"Me too!"

"Don't forget me!"

"Let's do this!"

The other Digimon then joined by Koromon's side, and leaped up as far as they could.

"Bukamon!"

"Don't do it Motimon!"

"Yokomon! No!"

"Be careful Tsunomon!

"Come back Koromon!"

Just at this moment, all their special devices were surrounded in a blue light. As they turned back to see the Digimon they realised they were covered in it as well…

KOROMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO… AGUMON!

YOKOMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO… BIYOMON!

TSUNOMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO… GABUMON!

MOTIMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO… TENTOMON!

BUKAMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO… GOMAMON!

"Did you see that?" Sam said, shell-shocked.

"Yeah, they've certainly grown" Aiden said, pausing. Where the horned ball used to stand there was now a blue, furry reptile on its hind legs that also sported a horn. Every single Digimon that was in front of them looked so different from anything they had ever seen on Earth. They were then startled by the exclamation of their partner's attacks:

PEPPER BREATH!

SPIRAL TWISTER!

BLUE BLASTER!

SUPER SHOCKER!

SLIDING SEAL!

As the first four attacks stunned Tortomon, as he put his foot down he was put off by Gomamon's manouvere and slipped down to the ground.

"Now, let's finish him!" Agumon declared.

PEPPER BREATH!

SPIRAL TWISTER!

BLUE BLASTER!

SUPER SHOCKER!

SHARP EDGE!

These attacks convinced the wild Tortomon to flee the scene, and he roared as he turned away. The new Digimon then went back to face the overwhelmed kids, who hugged their respective comrades.

"Now I know who to call if I've got a problem!" Jordan said happily to the yellow dinosaur. "How'd you do that by the way?"

"We all digivolved, Jordan. It 's how we become more powerful".

"Digimon, Digivolving…" Michael counted with his fingers, "Well, I guess the dictionaries will have some catching up to do".

"And I guess it's no longer Yokomon" Aisling assumed.

"No, I'm Biyomon now" said the feathery pink bird. Aisling gently stroked her across the head, noticing the large curly feather on the top.

"You all look a lot different from before" Aiden commented to the Digimon.

"Don't worry Aiden, we're still the same at heart" Gabumon replied, his brisk voice showing very clearly.

"Maybe we guys should go down to the beach before Tortomon comes back for another bout" Sam said, interrupting the little moment each of them was having.

"You're right, I don't want any more trouble" Aisling said, looking at Biyomon. The rest of them nodded, and started walking down a slope that lead them directly to the beach.

"I guess you don't need a lift now do you?" Jordan asked. Agumon simply smiled at this at continued onward.

After the sudden shock of what had happened, the strange inhabitants and how quickly the whole situation was thrust on them, the 5 children now knew they were no longer on their own world. Still, at least they knew they had some friends here, even if there wasn't many...

A/N: That was a very long chapter to do. Still, I wanted to get this thing properly going. Please read and review so I can improve it for later chapters.

_Preview: Surely some kids stuck out in the middle of nowhere should deserve a quiet day on the beach? Perhaps not…_


	3. Greymon

A/N: I'm pleased quite a few of you have already tagged on to my story. I'll do my best not to disappoint you.

At the Beach

Settling down in the sand, the children and their Digimon now had another thing on their minds – food. Not that they had gone too long without it, but they could certainly do with a bit after being chased by Tortomon. Unfortunately, the only supplies they had came from Sam. Even then, they would be lucky if it lasted them two days. Michael then put the Digimon into the equation and that meant… a small spot of bother. No worries, they said; the Digimon could get food for themselves.

"So let's review" Aiden said, "We're stuck in a different world, no contact with Earth at all, virtually no food and apart from the Digimon we're all alone".

"In other words" Jordan concluded, "we can't get home. But, let's at least try not to lose our heads just yet. A group needs a leader to keep everything together, and I would strongly suggest Aiden fill that position". The boy looked up as he said this.

"What? If anyone, you should do it Jordan" Michael exclaimed.

"Why me?" Jordan questioned, "I mean; I'm pretty nervous when it comes to situations, I'm not that strong socially, I prefer working alone plus I don't like giving orders. When I do, I feel like I'm being arrogant. As for you Michael, you're smart, you always know the way out of something and you're not as shy as me".

"Now you're just making up excuses not to, Jordan" Aisling said. "Besides, I'm not sure social skills will be much help with angry Digimon anyway; but you're not as bad as you think. Do you remember the time we had that debate in history class? No-one was quite as passionate as you were. What do you think, Aiden?"

"Are you sure" Aiden started, "that it's right leaving the responsibility to someone who would flee at the first sight of an evil Digimon?"

"There you are, see? He's confident, he stands up for himself, doesn't worry about speaking his mind… and he won't be as afraid as I will be." The digimon could only look on in fascination at the debate before them. Jordan's rushed case for just about anyone else lead to Sam calling a vote. They were about to start when Michael added: "Do you think the Digimon should have a say in this?"

"To be fair Michael, we've not too much knowledge about human activity" said Tentomon, buzzing around.

"Fine" Aisling said. Michael went for Jordan, Sam for Aiden.

"Aisling, who's it going to be?" She tried to hurry up her thinking to break the tension. Aiden simply huffed when she looked at him. She sensed reluctance, and then pointed towards Jordan. He sighed, and then thanked the others. Aisling however, went to face him:

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know" he shied away, "It's just, do you really think I'm up to it? I mean, I appreciate the fact you seem to believe in me but; what if I'm not strong enough?"

"Don't be frightened" she comforted, "Aiden's not as brilliant as you think. Whatever happens we'll all look out for each other. And I'm sure you will too". He smiled at this, and then felt a tug at his shorts: "I don't know about the rest of the Digimon, Jordan but I think lunch is waiting"..

"You're right" he said, "excuse me, everybody". With that he and Agumon sat down to start eating.

"What's bothering you?" Gabumon asked.

"Nothing. It's just do you think Jordan should be the leader?"

"Well the others seem to have faith in him".

"I guess" he said, looking as Jordan continued to share some of Sam's food with Agumon.

"Your idea of good food is a bit different from mine" commented Agumon.

"Well the human species and yours aren't exactly related" Jordan replied.

"Your world sounds very interesting, Michael" Tentomon said, nibbling on a biscuit.

"Well" Michael said, "Now you must tell me about your life".

"Ah well then" Tentomon hesitated, "I wake up, fly around, perhaps catch a bit of food, fly around again meeting a few friends and before you know it my day's over".

"Fascinating. You said Tortomon was a Champion level Digimon. What are you at then?"

"The Rookie level" Tentomon said. "There are some levels beyond the Champion level I've never heard of but they're at a much greater power than ours".

"I wish we had a volleyball and a net or at least a bucket" Sam sighed, "That way we could actually have some fun here".

"Sam, what's a volleyball?" Gomamon asked.

"A volleyball is a ball that you knock around over a net using your hands and the trick is to catch the opposing team out".

"You know, you humans are very strange when it comes to behaviour" he stated.

This was met by a slight twitching of Sam's eyes.

"Guys, do you think we'll be able to get back home?" Aisling asked worriedly.

"You want to leave us that soon?" Biyomon asked in return, slightly shocked.

"No of course not Biyomon, it's just we have family back home and we might not ever see them again".

"I was right. Family? Humans are very strange indeed" Gomamon added. This time everyone looked at the cheeky fish, who just blushed, and said: "I guess you humans find us Digimon weird as well, eh?"

"At least you talk, that's one thing" Aiden said. He was disturbed by a small rumbling coming from the distance. He and the others stopped eating to check it out. Sam had other ideas however and ran round the corner.

"No Sam! Come back!" shouted Aiden. He then heard screaming, and him frantically running back.

"What was it?" Gomamon asked.

"Um…" Sam stumbled over the words. No need; it was already there in front of them.

"What is that?" Aisling asked in wonder.

"That's Golemon, a rock Digimon" Biyomon replied, not looking at the girl. "Jordan, you're the leader, what should we do?" Jordan then looked at them all and said: "How do all of you feel about running for the hills?"

"See what I mean?" Aiden said, trying to get a message across to the rest of them.

"But the Digimon may not be strong enough yet" Jordan said. "How are they actually?"

"Not too good" Gabumon said, holding his stomach. "Most of us haven't had anything proper to eat yet".

"So much for fending for yourselves" he said. "Run as I give the signal"

"Wait Jordan" Agumon interrupted, "I feel fine!"

"Well that's great, but are you really strong enough for this thing?"

"Sure!"

"Alright" Jordan said, bracing himself for the large creature, "I suppose if you feel ready, you can do it".

"Right!"

PEPPER BREATH!

This hit Golemon in the head, but did little to halt his advancement.

GOLEM PUNCH!

This almost hit Agumon, but threw him back a little along with the whole group.

"You alright?"

"I think so, but I need a distraction to really get him".

"Hmm… yeah, I'll get his attention" Jordan said half-heartedly, "Just make sure he doesn't get me right away". He crawled past the rest of the group and then presented himself to Golemon rather meekly:

"Hey you, over here!" The Digimon simply roared at him and carried on.

"Over here!"

"What are you, an idiot?" Aiden asked. "You think that's going to do anything?"

Jordan took a deep breath. He wanted to do it for them, but wasn't sure about it. With a bad feeling about it he picked up a stray rock and threw it at the giant thing. This did the trick; now he had his eyes set on him instead.

"Oh boy" he muttered.

PEPPER BREATH!

The attack hit the enemy by surprise this time; he slightly stumbled, but to their horror he continued and grabbed Jordan with his large left hand. Having originally been frozen in fear, he panicked and tried to slip out but his grip was too hard.

"Let me go!" Jordan said frantcially before he was thrown back to the ground. He struggled to get back up, the wind taken out of him. Aisling couldn't bear to watch as Golemon's shadow came over him.

"JORDAN!" Agumon shouted, "I'll help you!" Just then, Golemon was taken aback as a brilliant flash of light came from his strange plastic object. The light appeared to affect Agumon too, as he took a whole new form:

AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO… GREYMON!

"Greymon?" Aiden wondered.

"He's a champion level Digimon" said Gabumon, "his heavily armoured shell on his head along with a nifty fireball and aggressive nature at his disposal, you had better watch out if you oppose him!"

The dinosaur charged at him with his horn down and brought it up under Golemon's head, putting him badly off balance. The dizzy Jordan was still in the thick of it all, until he regained his senses with a well-timed distress signal:

"Jordan! Over here!" He got up, snuck between the feet of the battling Digimon and ran back to meet the others.

"You okay?" Aiden asked to him directly, "You almost got yourself killed".

"I know" Jordan replied, breathing heavily with his head bowed down. "Not the smartest thing I've ever done and I'm sorry" he said a bit ashamed. They then turned back to see Greymon gaining the upper hand over Golemon.

GOLEM PUNCH!

This took Greymon back a few steps, but was ready a few instances afterwards:

NOVA BLAST!

The huge inferno managed to defeat Golemon; he suddenly collapsed into a huge pile of gravel afterwards.

"Where'd he go?" Sam asked.

"My guess is Greymon was able to totally destroy him" Gomamon explained. They saw Greymon enveloped in a white light, and then revert to Agumon in front of them. Jordan ran up to check on the exhausted Digimon.

"Are you alright Agumon?" he asked anxiously.

"Got any food?"

The boy laughed. "I think we already ate our fair share! One thing's for sure, you certainly saved my bacon. Thanks!"

"That's alright Jordan. I hope that bacon's still available for me to eat!"

After a couple of hours of eating and talking Aisling begged the question, "what should we do now then?".

"I say we go back into the forest and stay there for the night" Aiden offered, noticing the sun setting over the endless blue sea.

"What if Tortomon attacks us again?" Sam inquired, slightly fearful. "I've already experienced more monsters than my usual liking".

"Which is?" Michael humoured.

"None whatsoever" he replied. Everyone laughed quietly at this small gag.

"Don't trouble yourself Sam" Jordan reassured. "Frankly I'm not very keen on monsters myself but if anything happens, Agumon's waiting". The small dinosaur smiled at this remark. "Now then, to the forests. Unless anyone likes to sit out in the open waiting for something to happen".

They all shook their heads at this and started to walk back to the slope that went directly to the woods. Every one of them started to yawn a little as they walked along, night now falling on them. They then saw a small lake, a good place to get some food maybe; a good place to sleep yes.

"So then, who's up for a different type of camping out instead?" Michael asked. Aisling, Jordan and Sam merely groaned at this, their stomachs following in succession…

A/N: What do you think of that then? Please Read and Review!

_Preview: __As night looms, how will they_ _react to the next thing wanting them dead?_


	4. At the Lake

A/N: Sorry it took me a while to update this story. Hopefully you'll like it.

At the Lake

It was a night like any other on Earth. But, just as much as the kids wanted to believe it, they were not at home. They were in the Digital World. Of course, 5 bright kids should manage a night in the unknown wilderness if they knew their way around. A first look at the situation however suggested they were in for a long one.

"It's beautiful" Aisling said, looking on at the lake.

"Forget that, what can we have to eat around here?" Aiden asked.

"No food, nearly no water and no _steak_…" Jordan despaired. "As for adults, you take them for granted, yet find you can't even go a single day without them".

"Take it easy, Jordan" Aiden taunted, "You're supposed to be our leader, remember?"

"Well to say that I wasn't expecting that sort of responsibility would be an understatement. I suppose you would be a lot better?" Aiden just shrugged at this.

"Don't forget we have no shelter either" Michael added. "We could be having a fairly cold night".

"Don't get yourself down" Gomamon said happily, "I can get some fish from the lake for you to eat".

"I can get some wood for a fire" Gabumon said, tugging at Aiden's trousers.

"I'll help you!" Biyomon exclaimed. Tentomon and Agumon then volunteered to find some fruit in the trees overlooking them.

"Well thankfully some actually have an idea of what this place is then" Jordan said, "Now, let's get to it before night falls completely". He was about to join Michael, Agumon and Tentomon when he noticed a weird red cylinder on the other side of the lake.

"What is that?"

"I don't know" Michael replied, having just realised what he was looking at. Suddenly, it came to him: "Looks sort of like a post-box".

"A post-box! That must mean there are other people here!" With that Jordan began running towards it, with Agumon trying to keep up. When they arrived, he observed the notice on the front:  
"Well, it looks genuine. The date of collection is… it's completely blank!" He gave a sigh and collapsed to his knees. "What's the point of having one of these if nothing's written on it?"

"I must say your forms of communication are significantly different from ours" Tentomon commented. "We Digimon don't really need such things".

"Well that's great for you, but I was really hoping that we could at least use it as a way to find some of our own kind around here". The others just looked at him with those panicky said words. He stared back flustered.

"Come on, we better find some food". They then continued into the forest, in search of something fulfilling.

About half an hour later, everyone was back. Gomamon literally had fish in piles, Aiden, Aisling, Gabumon and Biyomon came with a horde of thick twigs to use as a fire, and Jordan, Michael, Agumon and Tentomon had a fair bit of apples and bananas.

"I think we've done well enough for food" Jordan said proudly, "but as for actually getting a fire going, well I'm not sure, Agumon?"

"Sure!" He then signalled for the sticks to be dropped on the ground. A big ball of flames quickly erupted into a healthy fire, useful for warmth and cooking.

"Hey, that was great!" Jordan exclaimed. "Just one problem. Did you burn all the wood?" Asking this in terms of holding the food after it was cooked, Agumon just blushed at this, leaving Jordan to simply mutter "Right…"

Nonetheless, they were able to enjoy a filling dinner, Digimon and humans alike, albeit with more time being spent getting extra sticks for makeshift utensils and with fewer luxuries they were used to enjoying. Aisling talked about how greasy her fingers were afterwards; Aiden just told her to wash them in the lake, something that she swiftly refused. The fire was still going strong as night fell, and gave them a little less to think about.

"Hey Jordan?"

"Yeah, what is it Sam?"

"Shouldn't we have someone watch out for us in case another bad Digimon attacks?"

"That's a very good point" Jordan acknowledged, "And as soon as I get the others up we'll see to selecting one. Guys!"

They all got up and looked directly at him.

"Sam says we should have a night watchman. I agree with him. So who's it going to be?"

They then all pointed at him in unison. His jaw dropped down, Jordan said disappointedly: "Will you join me at least, Agumon?"

"Okay, Jordan!"

"Thank you" he said, meaning for this to be heard by the rest of the group. "You just have a good night's sleep". The rest of them went to lie down on the ground and doze off. Aisling stopped and asked: "Are you sure it's alright, Jordan?"

"Yes, it's fine" Jordan replied reassuringly, signalling for her to continue with Biyomon.

"There's a good chance we could get cold out here" Michael predicted. "We could sure use some gloves or something". He looked up again, and saw 5 pairs of gloves hanging from a tree branch in front of him. The others looked in amazement at what had just happened.

"What on Earth?" Michael asked. He was used to unusual things, but this defied all logic.(A/N: The colours of the gloves are as follows:Jordan: Dark blue, Aiden: Black, Aisling: Red, Michael: Brown, Sam: Light Blue). They all went up, took them off the branch and put them on, leaving all of them with something else to think about as they attempted to get a bit of shut-eye at least.

"If this is some sort of butler service, let's ask for a plane out of this place" Aiden jibed, looking round as he spoke for any signs of a reply. None. He turned back to the others without saying a word.

"I hope the ground is dry" Aisling said, clearly a bit uncomfortable with the principle of sleeping totally outdoors.

When they picked a nice spot under some trees a slight distance away from the fire and the pair Jordan sat down with Agumon and buried his face in his hands.

"Are you okay, Jordan?"

"Agumon, why am I here? I don't mean to be disrespectful, but I don't really want to stay here. What if I never see home again? I feel so lost".

"You have your friends, and then you have me". Feeling comforted by his partner's words, he smiled, and said: "True". Looking to other matters, he then reflected: "As long as we don't face any more bad Digimon we ought to do well. As for night watching, we'll be lucky not to have bags under our eyes come morning". He looked out beyond the lake and saw the eerily calm waters that complimented it. He then saw a shadow come over his legs and he looked up to see Aiden, somewhat restless, without Gabumon and in need of company. He sat down beside the boy, just noticing the three bracelets; cream, brown and black attached to Jordan's right arm. Concurrently, Jordan found Aiden had his left ear pierced. Thinking of when he had got it, he realised that they didn't permit such things in school, of course.

"Can't sleep either, eh?"

"Well, you don't exactly have a choice" Aiden reminded.

"We'll see about that" Jordan replied. "Are you as eager as I am to get home as soon as possible?"

"Hey, at least here I've got something to keep myself occupied" Aiden said sarcastically, "Knowing you I'm pretty sure you're willing to take the first route out of this place".

"And what is that supposed to mean exactly?" Aiden shrugged, putting the message forward to Jordan that he thought he already knew the answer.

"What do you think of those gloves just appearing? I feel as if we're being watched. The same thing happened to me when I had no clothes. Plus on the other side of the lake there is a post-box just sitting there".

"A post-box?" Aiden asked teasingly, "I didn't use to think you were that bad, but really!"

"No it's true, it's right over… there", Jordan realising that the post-box had now vanished. Lost for words, he settled himself back down. Gazing around, it was a breathtaking view that culminated in the peak of a distant mountain. He wondered to himself; perhaps his dreams would now be filled with that mountain, and what lie at the top...

"Then again, if there is some sort of butler service going on, let's ask for a plane out of this place" Aiden jibed, looking round as he spoke for any signs of a reply.

Jordan nodded in agreement before his concentration was taken off balance by some small bubbles surfacing in the water. They soon began to multiply, in seconds it was at a rapid rate, suggesting something was underneath, and was preparing its greeting.

"Do you see that?"

"What?"

"The water. Something's not right". It had become loud enough that the others had awoken and were turning to observe a scene that threatened to turn ugly any moment.

"What's going on?" Michael asked.

He was sharply interrupted when it happened, water splashed everywhere, soaking the humans and Digimon and putting out the fire. Coming to, the group affixed its attention on the aquatic nuisance.

"It's Octomon!" Gomamon shouted.

"Talk about your wake-up call!" Sam commented.

"Agumon!" Jordan beckoned, "You have to digivolve now!"

The dinosaur tried, but to no avail. "Sorry Jordan but I need to fully recover before I can digivolve again!"

"Damn, perfect timing too. Can you attack at all?"

"Of course!".

PEPPER BREATH!

"Perhaps the others should help too" Aisling suggested. They all appeared to take this into account, as they attacked soon afterwards:

SPIRAL TWISTER!

BLUE BLASTER!

SUPER SHOCKER!

MARCHING FISHES!

The first three attacks hit his shell, but caused next to no damage. Gomamon's attack, with the several dozens of fish appearing from the water managed to distract the Digimon, and leave him open to Agumon:

PEPPER BREATH!

This hit him with greater effect; he turned to face the Rookie Digimon and his interesting human counterpart:

SPURTING INK!

Firing a continuous shot of thick black ink from his pristine gun the Digimon were all knocked to the ground blind. He chuckled, and waited for the next phase as the humans tended to their partners.

"Biyomon are you okay?" Aisling asked worriedly.

"It'll take me ages to wash all this out" she said dejectedly, ink soaking her pink feathers.

"I know what you mean" Gabumon added, referring to the fur that covered most of his body.

"Enough games!" Octomon shouted.

"Gomamon! Try again!" Sam urged.

OCTOPUS TRAP!

This attack had Octomon shoot out one of his tentacles and wrap it around Sam. In a flash, he was off the ground and being forced into the water.

"SAM!" Aiden screamed in horror. His total fear was increased when Octomon refused to let the boy surface. Gomamon tried his attack again:

MARCHING FISHES!

This time however Octomon was well prepared and managed to bat the fish away with his spare tentacles. Realising that anything else they did would be futile, Gomamon simply let out a tear, and shouted: "SAM!"

Underwater, Sam was losing consciousness and fast. Octomon's tentacle prevented him from simply swimming out, and he was struggling to keep water out of his mouth. Sam then saw a light appear from beneath him. At first it looked like the light people say you see when you die; but it was instead a gleaming from the miniature contraption that he kept attached to his shorts. Unawares to him, a transformation was happening to his partner up on dry land that would just prove his much-needed salvation:

GOMAMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO… IKKAKUMON!

"Ikkakumon and his deadly Harpoon Torpedo is enough to keep any vulnerable Digimon at bay!" Tentomon explained.

"Hang on Sam, I'm coming!" he said, hoping his friend would be able to hear him.

"That's what you think!" Octomon said triumphantly. Ikkakumon in response to this brought his head down to where the horn on his head was aimed directly at the malicious sea creature:

HARPOON TORPEDO!

The attack hit the tentacle by which Octomon was holding Sam captive. He let go as it impacted, meaning Sam floated back up to the surface unconscious. Octomon attempted to grab him again, but attacks from the remaining Rookie Digimon meant Aiden could hurriedly drag his brother back up the bank and close to the fire. The others ran up to him as well.

"Sam! Sam!" Aiden cried, trying to wake him up. Meanwhile Ikkakumon was fending off Octomon to the point where the latter looked ready to retreat. The enemy had his gun knocked into the water, and was now almost defenceless.

HARPOON TORPEDO!

This one penetrated the shell covering his head, and left a bigger gap than before. Still, the monster within was masked in thick blackness. Without saying anything except giving out a roar of pain, the twisted Digimon began to sink back into the lake, hopefully for them not to be seen again. Ikkakumon de-digivolved back to Gomamon, and then scurried up to Sam's side, who hadn't yet woken from his altercation with Octomon.

The others just looked on as the youngest of them laid there, Aiden cradling him forlornly. Jordan then stood up, and said: "Guys, we've got to stay here until Sam comes to".

"And risk facing Octomon again?" Michael pointed out.

"Yes, but we can't go anywhere without everyone" he said, glancing at the lake while he spoke. "Until then we're going to wait for the moment that Sam wakes up". Trusting his decision, Aisling and Michael walked back to go and sleep, while Jordan went to check on Aiden, who was crying slightly. Jordan attempted to comfort him, but knew it wouldn't do any good. Suddenly, Aiden turned to face him, tears having washed his cool exterior away. The boy Jordan used to know in school was gone in this moment.

"Jordan" Aiden started, "You remember saying you wanted the first route out of here?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I want it too".

A/N: Still like the story? Please Read and Review!


	5. A Date With Destiny

A/N: In response to thugondarel's question, yes they are. I'm sorry if that wasn't totally clear to everyone when this got started. By the way, thanks for reviewing. I am also sorry that I haven't updated in a while, having been so caught up in exams and such. Finally, I have a more specific description of the character's clothing where needed:

Jordan: A blue T-shirt like Tai's, but without the stars or yellow shirt underneath, and white striping around the collar, the ends of the sleeves and around the bottom.

Aiden: A black sleeveless T-shirt like Matt's, but black and without the baggy neck.

Aisling: The sleeveless yellow top but without the white neck and bottom.

Michael: The shirt has red striping at the bottom of the collar and at the end of the sleeves.

Sam: Has green shoes like TK in 02, but his hair has thicker spikes than that of Davis.

The Next Day

All through the night, Aiden and Gomamon had not left Sam's side. He was determined to see it through, sleep or not. With that Jordan was able to get some rest along with the others (though Biyomon and Gabumon spent some time getting the ink out of their feathers and fur). When they all woke up the next morning, the Sun was shining brilliantly in their faces. Bringing themselves up, they went to see Sam, now fully awake but at a loss at what happened last night. Still he was glad to be with the group again. They all sat down close to him and recreated the events.

"…and you were taken in by an evil Digimon named Octomon" Gomamon explained, "Fortunately I digivolved to save you from drowning".

"Wow, thanks" Sam replied, flustered, "I just wish I could remember at least a bit of it"

"It doesn't matter" Jordan said, patting him on the shoulder, "You're safe, and that's the most important thing. Now then, do we want to continue on?"

"Are you sure we won't just run into more trouble?" Aisling asked, thinking of how much had already happened.

"But then we'll be no closer to getting home" Aiden argued, "and right now I'd very much like the ticket out of here".

"I think wherever we go we're going to end up in trouble" Michael concluded, "We might as well try and find someone who's friendly around here"

"Aren't I friendly?" Tentomon asked, at which Michael just smiled. Jordan sighed, turned and reluctantly showed the others the way into the forests, constantly watching his step.

Walking through endless wildlife for what felt like hours on end got a bit boring and tiresome after a while, even if the millions of leaves shaded them from the blinding Sun overhead. By midday they all needed a break, sweat appearing rather broadly on their clothes.

"Jordan, are we just walking around in circles?" Aiden asked weakly.

"Your guess is better than mine, Aiden" he replied, looking back at the others.

Fortunately, there was an opening in the surroundings, but they all had to check to make sure it wasn't a mirage, being in their current state. They looked around, finding a large stone fortress in amongst the plants. It looked slightly beat down, some rocks missing from the structure. Enough about strange buildings however; for the whole group a bit of food was in order. Sam brought out what was left in his backpack and shared it with them all; the Digimon, Aisling and Michael helped get whatever was on the trees and add that to the equation. This time the children made sure the Digimon had plenty; if another bad Digimon turned up they would need their energy.

"I really needed that, I'll tell you one thing" Michael commented. He again observed the reclusive stone stronghold that left a shadow all over the small surroundings, built in thick blocks and alien letters engraved all over. It was unusually quiet, only the wind and Aisling talking breaking the silence. It was due to the shadow that a large horse-like creature came up to them unnoticed.

"What a most excellent sight this is" he grinned. Jordan turned round, saw the creature and immediately shouted: "Guys! We've got to run!"

"Wait!" he beckoned, "I am not here to hurt you. I am Centarumon, the guard of this temple".

"And how can we be so sure?" Aiden asked. "With previous encounters Digimon aren't all that friendly". At this moment Gabumon glanced up at him in surprise: "Aiden, don't worry, Centarumon is generally very friendly". He then turned back to see the Digimon talk again.

"So they have tried to kill you already" he pondered, "I am sorry you have had to go through such things. But, do not despair; there are those who will help you, me being one of them". The kids' views seemed to change on their faces as he talked. "There is something very important you must know. Come, I will show you the temple". Not completely willingly, the kids trailed his lead. As the light gradually faded, new ones appeared in the form of fire as it rested on the grey brick that surrounded the kids. Wandering through what seemed like an endless path; Centarumon finally stopped them as they approached a room. He walked further up, and then turned to face them, the children not knowing what to expect.

"Children, before I properly reveal why you are here first tell me: do you have the special equipment Gennai made for you?"

They first looked down, and then Michael replied: "Yeah, I think we have them, but who's Gennai?"

"In time my friend I will tell you. As for those things they are called Digivices, and this is the temple our philosophers built about them and who they would come to".

"Digivices" Aiden thought, "It's all a bit clichéd".

"As for Gennai, he is a wise wizard devoted to seeking the impurities in the Digital World. He looks a lot like you, but only he'll be quick to tell you he is not human".

"So where do we come into all of this?" Aisling asked.

"You are the most important part of all" Centarumon said deeply and proudly, "for you are prophesized to be the ones who shall save us from total destruction in futile conflict. To put it shortly, you are the DigiDestined".

Everyone else gasped at this statement.

"Digi-what?" Jordan said, shocked and dumbfounded.

"It just gets worse" Aiden thought.

"There is a great deal you need to learn" Centarumon almost warned, "Otherwise the balance may be doomed".

"What balance?"

"The balance is made up of four counterparts: the Digimon Sovereigns. Though very great they are in power, should all four of them disappear, the delicate balance that maintains the Digital World shall be lost, and be destroyed forever. Right now, a nameless fear haunts this world's landscapes, and has already distorted our place in the space - time continuum. And if the rumours are true, he has begun to form a deadly alliance with two of the most wicked Digimon in existence, thousands of times more powerful than the ones you've faced already".

Centarumon then saw the humans and Digimon, mouths open and relentlessly hanging on to his every word. "I have said too much. But there is work for you DigiDestined. You must make it to the large mountain in the distance. At its foot you will meet Leomon, who will then show you what else to do. For now DigiDestined, I will leave you. But, bad Digimon attacks aside; there are actually friends for you in this world. I have no doubt the prophecy is true, and you will make it to the mountain. Now go, for Leomon eagerly awaits your arrival. Oh, and if you get lost, be sure to ask for Infinity Mountain".

Later

Walking down yet another stretch of forest, rich in greenery and flowers of every kind, everyone was being ignorant of these features as they discussed these new announcements:

"So we're supposed to be going to a mountain and meeting someone called Leomon all on our own just because we're the "DigiDestined" and we have these "Digivices"?" Aiden mocked, "I don't believe this!"

"Yeah, I mean what if it's a trap?" Sam asked ambiguously.

"I don't think so" Michael argued, "If they wanted us dead, Centarumon for one would have tried to kill us there and he also wouldn't have revealed so much information at once".

"And Leomon isn't evil at all. In fact, he works hard to protect this island" Biyomon added.

"What do you think Jordan?" Agumon asked his partner.

"I think it's all gotten out of hand! First, we're transported here, next you make me leader and now we're this strange little band of heroes I've never even heard of before. But, I don't think we have much of a choice. We should go to the mountains; we may not be able to get home otherwise". After that mini – speech, Jordan proceeded to continue. To himself, he thought:

_"We've barely survived against those Digimon before; what chance do we have against others 1000 times stronger?" _Just then he heard a frantic buzzing. As it got louder, the others heard it too. When the object arrived from the sky, they all had to duck to avoid getting picked up by its yellow claws.

"What is that?" Aisling asked, bewildered.

"That's Flymon!" Tentomon replied. "Best have plenty of bug spray at the ready!"

BROWN STINGER!

This attack shot down from the air and narrowly missed the group, which then glanced up immediately afterwards in fear as Flymon patiently prepared his next move.

PEPPER BREATH!

BLUE BLASTER!

SPIRAL TWISTER!

SUPER SHOCKER!

Flymon however, being a more advanced Digimon, was able to use his flying techniques to dodge all of these attacks. Unsure what to do, Jordan frantically shouted out:

"Guys! Get into the woods!" He himself managing to be the first one there. The others quickly followed, Michael and Tentomon at the back. As most of the group dived into the grassy realm to try and cover themselves, Michael tripped on a stray rock in the middle of the path and fell over in front of Flymon's invisible gaze.

"Michael!" Tentomon cried. The boy had dropped his Digivice, so he went to retrieve it, only to regain his composure and realise Flymon was still there. He found himself unable to move; sure that the insect would kill him if he attempted to escape. Flymon flew up again, and to the horror of all involved, announced his attack. The others didn't even have time to shout out his name:

BROWN STINGER!

TENTOMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO… KABUTERIMON!

The newly formed Digimon zipped across to grab Michael to place him out of harm's way just before the attack hit.

"Stay here Michael!" Kabuterimon said determined. He faced Flymon, who gave what sounded like a roar to his challenger.

ELECTRO SHOCKER!

This attack sent a burst of energy towards Flymon, who cried in pain when it hit. The bug Digimon hit the floor in a mess, and didn't look like he would be coming back up in a hurry. As it struggled to sort out its legs, Kabuterimon decided to finish him off:

ELECTRO SHOCKER!

This got rid of him for good; he was reduced simply to a convenient pile of dust in front of a shocked Michael, now sweating on the ground. The others ran up to him as he stood and looked in awe at his Digimon, having just saved him from the flying tyrant. He de-digivolved to Tentomon, and then glided over to his partner's side. Michael immediately picked him up, and said: "Great job, Tentomon".

"Please Michael, you're making me blush" Tentomon said, obviously embarassed.

After a little discussion and aimless sitting about, they decided to continue on to find a place to stay just as it began to reach evening, the energy on their faces totally sucked away. Of course, getting to sleep would be just as hard as last night; every day they were in this alien world they seemed no closer to getting home and were discovering things that they couldn't possibly comprehend with. Little did they know, they were being watched.

In a dark fortress, perhaps far away, perhaps even very close to the children, a black figure observed the children very closely through a fine glass orb with several patterns scratched on it. His eyes closed, his long fingernails endlessly caressing its surface, he was interrupted in his meditation by another, appearing in the form of a hologram. His clawed hand recoiled and he met the voice:

"_I trust all is well?"_

"_Yes my lord, soon they will experience true power under my divine hand"._

"_Very good. Proceed with the plans. And make sure they are dealt with, or the thousand years of waiting may have been in vain._

"_Yes my lord"._

"_Good. I will speak with our esteemed councillors for further action. Good luck"._

A/N: Good or not? PLEASE read and review, otherwise I cannot make improvements!

_Preview: What will happen when a mansion is rooted in the DigiDestined's path?_


	6. Too Close For Comfort

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a long time, but I like to spend time perfecting these chapters.

Walking Through the Forest

For the newly named DigiDestined, there was much for them to talk about. Good thing; they wouldn't be getting any pleasure out of the surroundings. For 2 days straight, it was forest after forest all the way they walked. Another disadvantage was that the endless trees stretched up as far as the sky, so any attempts to look for this so-called Infinity Mountain were in vain. Jordan stopped the others to try and get a grip on the situation:

"So we've been walking since – Michael, when did we start walking?"

"I don't know" he replied quietly, "my watch has been going haywire for some reason".

"Perhaps we could ask someone for directions" Sam suggested.

"That, Sam" Aiden started to his brother, "Will be the day when you are eaten alive".

"Gee, that sounds bad".

Aiden quickly turned around and glanced at the new speaker, a pink cartoon mouse sat on top of what was like a yellow ice-cream, only with eyes, mouth and arms.

"He's Sukamon, and I'm Chuumon" the new Digimon introduced, pointing to his friend. "And you might be?"

"Kids who don't exactly know where they're going" Michael replied bluntly.

"You're the most peculiar looking Digimon I've ever seen" Chuumon commented, "and believe me, we've seen a few".

"You mean annoy a few" Biyomon joked. "And besides, they don't belong here; they come from somewhere called Earth".

"We're looking for a location called Infinity Mountain" Aisling added.

"What that hunk of junk?" Sukamon said surprised, "Don't know why'd you go there. But we'll show you where…" He then used his slender skinny hand to point through a small confined section of forest. "At least I think that's the way there. If you get lost, someone else is bound to know".

"Ah well – " Jordan was stopped in his tracks by a fresh timely sludge dropping courtesy of Sukamon right in front of their feet. He looked down, glanced up again at the smiling Digimon and simply said: "Much obliged".

Two Hours Later

"Do you think they were lying?" Sam asked.

"Do I think they were lying, Sam?" Jordan replied frustrated. "Two hours later, and we still can't see anything!"

"Chuumon and Sukamon are known to be slick, slimy creatures" Tentomon said, "They could have led us anywhere in this forest".

Michael thought, and then said, "We might as well keep walking". Jordan stared at him blankly: "If we find anything at all, that is a different matter".

"Looks as if the adventure of a lifetime has thinned itself out in a matter of days" Michael commented, "But at least we've got each other, eh?"

"Somehow that isn't very comforting" Aiden replied. "I'm stuck in an alien world with a nerd, the biggest wimp in the universe and animals that talk and have all their names end in "mon". Now that I think about it, I might as well have stayed home".

It was barely a few minutes later, at a point when the kids' morale was at an all-time low, Agumon noticed something:

"I see light, Jordan".

"Light?" he said in wonder as he searched the area. "Wait, you're right, I can see light! We must be at the end of the forest!" He rushed to the end of the woods and, much to his and everyone else's relief, they had made it out at last.

"Finally!" Sam said. "I thought we were stuck in this place forever".

"You're telling me" his partner Gomamon remarked. However, there was something else beyond the bright green leaves and snagging roots that was puzzling to them.

"What on Earth is a mansion doing in a world of strange creatures?" Aiden asked, confused.

"Strange creatures? I resent that!" Gomamon cried out. "Though I have to admit, that is strange".

As the little Digimon managed to gain view of it, the Sun began to slip behind the cone-shaped structure in the distance.

"There it is!" Aisling exclaimed. "Infinity Mountain!"

"So Sukamon and Chuumon were telling the truth after all" Gabumon thought, "A first".

As they walked closer to the mansion, they were able to further appreciate how large and beautiful it was, with its slender walls and huge glass windows. Though they couldn't be totally sure, none of them knew anyone who would require a mansion, particularly in these circumstances. So instead they tried to open the door; perhaps suspiciously, the knob turned at once and they were allowed in. The hall that greeted them was very fine-tuned, if slightly dark and cobwebbed. Suddenly, the lamps placed on a table beside the left wall lit up in the click of a finger. Now, the whole room was visible, majestic frames containing paintings of times old and a single staircase leading up to bed and bathing quarters.

"This is simply amazing!" Aisling said flabbergasted as she felt the smooth finish in the stairway.

"Certainly is nice" Jordan commented, looking around everywhere. "Well, should we stay here for the night?"

"Jordan," Michael said next to him, "You'd be crazy not to". The boy shrugged his shoulders: "I guess. Wonder what the bedrooms are like".

Though fairly empty except for the common necessities, the bedrooms were very bright and roomy, with large windows looking out into the distance. After getting acquainted with the new accommodation, it was then time for a well-needed wash. The separate tubs were the everyman's dream, almost bottomless in depth and with enough space for children and Digimon alike. Aisling and Biyomon were insistent however that they should have one to themselves.

Gomamon was quick to say afterwards that he was badly in need of that. After everyone had dried off, it was a simply a matter of finding some food. Sam's backpack could no longer provide for the lot of them; the small thing had already done itself considerably well over the time period. They were instead relying on there being some supplies in the house, and possibly an oven as well. They checked the ground floor in two groups, but at first merely found a study and a large living room. It turns out in the living room there was a door that led to a grand room that must have spread across several feet before ending. Lavished with cuisine of every culture, the scent invited you to take a seat and truly experience luxury. For a minute Aiden felt like keeping it to himself but instead called out to the others. The hollowness of the mansion meant the voice echoed throughout, and the other group (consisting of Jordan, Aisling and Michael) could hear him easily.

As the others entered, their eyes widened as they examined the several plates and dishes laid out before them.

"Looks like our search is over" Jordan said grinning as he and the others sat down and tried to choose a selection of food to eat. After a big hefty meal, the group clambered back up to the bedrooms where it was now apparent that night had fallen over the Digital World, and good rest was called for. Yawning, they managed to find some robes enclosed in the drawers located next to their beds. Finding themselves a bed each wasn't hard; it was just a case of where the Digimon would go. Eventually it was decided that they would sleep on a large rug in the middle of the floor, where even that was spacious enough in width for a typical sleeping bag's length, so complaints weren't exactly forthcoming.

"Do you realise" Michael started, "It's already been three days since we first set foot in this unknown place?"

"I know" Sam added, "What do you think is happening back home?"

"Wouldn't have a clue" Aiden said to his brother, "I have to admit, I do miss home. Can't imagine what Mum and Dad must be going through", thinking of how worried she would be. The others were silent at this remark, until Aisling muttered: "Me too, Aiden. Me too". Then she remembered. "Jordan, do you ever remember what your real parents were like?"

The boy was taken aback. Virtually no-one had ever gained the true information about his past, and so they had assumed simple details in this case. His "parents" had never told him anything about his past, or even where he came from. He began to answer: "Not really. All I remember is that I was very young when I last saw my family, and that it was a lot different compared to the life I have back in England. Suddenly, everything changed, as if going black, then a blue spark of light taking me somewhere. I can't explain it". He sighed, having given what was the best of his memories. The rest of the group just looked among each other.

"Sorry" the boy added, "I was never the finest storyteller".

"Well" Aiden said, breaking the silence, "I think we can all say that it's better being in here rather than out in the wilderness fighting weird monsters".

"Weird monsters?" Agumon replied.

"He's just kidding, Agumon" Sam reassured, which led to Aiden frowning a bit. Saying the obvious goodnight gestures, they all laid down and went into a very comfortable sleep, except for Sam. Pretending to close his eyes, he checked to see everyone else was fast asleep, his brother Aiden snoring away into the night. Chuckling slightly, he reached for his backpack, unzipped it and took out a small black book that fit neatly in there. Turning to a specific page, the pen that marked it out was opened and he began to write:

_Dear Diary, _

_I am known to like adventure, but when I first came here, I could never prepare myself for what we 5 kids have experienced. __Creatures of every kind, completely empty landscapes; I know I am not home. You are always vulnerable here, you can never leave your back turned. But, with my new friends by my side and Aiden watching out for me, I'm sure we'll get through it together, no matter what._

_Sam_

Continuing, he then took out a piece of paper he had smuggled from the study while the others weren't looking. It was a map. At first he couldn't be sure where, but then he saw an X, pointing to where they were. He then realised: They were on a small island, and that there was a continent many, many times larger...

It was then he heard a rumbling from the hallway. He closed his book, dropped it into his backpack and then took out a torch. He set out to discover its source, precariously on the edge of waking his friends. The door creaking open, he stepped out onto the landing feeling the rough rug beneath his feet. There was another rumbling, this time louder than before. It was enough to wake up Aisling in the bedroom, who then saw the open door and Sam's empty bed. Worried, she sneaked out, Digivice in hand, to see what had happened, to be relieved when she just saw the boy standing there. However, as she soon found out there was more to it as Sam just stared down the staircase at a so far shadowy but clearly visible creature, with long horns and six short legs to boot. Confused, the girl leant over the banister to get a better look, a web shot out and grabbed her by the chest. She screamed as it brought her to the Digimon. As Sam shouted out her name, it was at this moment that the assailant stepped into the light along with several dozens of smaller monsters.

"I am Dokugumon, and I'll be taking the fair lady's hand" she said in a sinister tone, "and everything else!" This final comment was complimented with a traditional evil laugh, as well as little giggles from her henchmen. The group who were still asleep in the bedroom were immediately awoken by this turn of events. Running out onto the landing with their digivices, Biyomon immediately saw her friend being prepared for a good bout of poison on Dokugumon's behalf.

"Aisling!" She cried, knowing there wasn't much she could do.

"Agumon, you've got to digivolve!" Jordan said impatiently, simply unable to see her down there. His partner nodded silently in agreement:

AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO... GREYMON!

The dinosaur Digimon immediately went to helping Aisling get out of Dokugumon's grasp. The spider and her crones were alerted to his presence, and awaited attack:

NOVA BLAST!

This managed to hit Dokugumon, releasing the poor girl, but also left a big flaming hole in the wall of the mansion, meaning you could see out into the near distance.

"And I was just beginning to like this place" Michael muttered quietly.

"Minions!" Dokugumon yelled out, and immediately the relatively little KoDokugumon gathered together in packs and began swarming Greymon all over from his arms to his legs, the painful bites rendering him back to Agumon, still surrounded.

"Agumon!" Jordan shouted out to his friend, but decided to stay put as the spiders would probably get him too.

"Deal with them, minions!" The main Digimon returned her attention to Aisling who then tried to get through a door to the living room, only to find dozens more KoDokugumon waiting for her. Turning around, she saw Dokugumon right in front of her. Eyes widening, she backed into a corner, shaking as the Digimon stepped towards her, the cold slime running from her mouth, and only mere reflections from her many eyes.

"And as for you girl, I am quite afraid you will suffer pain of the unimaginable" she hissed at Aisling. She let out a final cry for help from her partner: "BIYOMON!" Her digivice then began glowing from the centre, blinding Dokugumon and surrounding Biyomon in light too:

BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO... BIRDRAMON!

The creature, rich in flaring red flame, immediately swooped down, distracted Dokugumon, and was able to get Aisling to grasp onto her right claw. She then flew up again, making good use of the mansion's grand, hollow structure and let out an almighty cry, scaring away the KoDokugumon from both the children and Agumon, whom Jordan quickly ran to attend to: "Agumon, you okay?"

"I think so" he replied slowly, "But those bites really hurt".

Aisling, due to the constant shaking about, began to slip off Birdramon's foot. She tried to regain her ground, but she eventually was reduced to hanging on by the hands over the staircase. The others looked on in shock as she lost her gripping, but Jordan realised he could possibly get to her if she dropped. Dokugumon then tried to end it all:

POISON THREAD!

This attack hit Birdramon's eyes, and as she cried out in pain, the twitching caused Aisling to let go, screaming as she fell. Jordan immediately ran to break her descent. Just as she reached the ground, he was able to get under and catch her in his arms. However, due to the nature of the stairs, it left Jordan with some nasty pains in his back.

"Jordan, are you alright?" Aisling asked worriedly.

There was a momentary pause, and then he replied: "Never felt better".

"Kill them!!" Dokugumon cried, all of her minions now proceeding to swarm over them. Birdramon however would not let that happen. She prepared herself, then declared:

METEOR WING!

This was not only able to destroy Dokugumon for good, but eradicate all of her pesky entourage as well. In the end all that was left was several cobwebs and scorch marks all over the floor because of the attack. Birdramon landed gently, then de-digivolved to Biyomon, who immediately went to Aisling's side.

"I'm so glad you're not hurt, Aisling" Biyomon commented, "Dokugumon is a particularly awful creature".

"Well, I owe it all to you two" she smiled, stroking her partner's fine feathers.

"Think nothing of it" Jordan added slightly painfully, still feeling the consequences of saving the girl of the group from a considerable bang on the stairs.

"Back to sleep then I guess" Aiden suggested.

"I don't think I'll be able to after that" Jordan said. Agumon gave a nod and hum of agreement, still itching from previous biting.

"Me neither" Aisling and Biyomon said simultaneously. They then gave a giggle between the pair of them, looking at each other happily.

A/N: That was a long one to do. Still, do you like it? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

_Preview: What will happen when they first meet Leomon at Infinity Mountain?_


	7. The Mountain's Foot

The Next Morning

The Next Morning

_After the problematic last night which saw Dokugumon almost poison Aisling without end, but thanks to Biyomon digivolving, this threat was able to be repelled. And, after waking from what must have been only a few hours sleep, the DigiDestined and their partners sat down to a lovely breakfast, which like the dinner before it appeared without cooks or equipment. While they ate, the Sun rose and through the shattering light gleaming outside, the mountain was clearly visible in the distance. __After all the necessary preparations, they began to set out and actually find Leomon this time. Aisling and Sam had readied their bags, and so they were off once again..._

"Gabumon, if you're only Rookie and there are all these bad Digimon, how can you survive out here?" asked Aiden.

"If you're smart, you stay away from those kind of creatures" he replied, "but I might have a chance of standing up to them if you could help me digivolve".

"Yeah, that'll probably help, but then I'd have to put myself in danger like the others did".

"True. I wouldn't want you getting in trouble, Aiden".

"Thanks, Gabumon. Jordan, do you know where we're going?"

The leader turned round, and said: "I can see the mountain, but I don't know if there's actually a pathway there".

"Wait" Sam said, hurriedly taking off his backpack, unzipping it and rustling through it, withdrawing a folded paper that had rips at the ends. Sam then revealed it to be the map he found last night.

"Wow" Michael said, examining it. "We're on an island, and the mansion, the mountain and Leomon's whereabouts are on here. We should get there in no time now just as long as we follow the map". He was interrupted by a strange flying object passing by in the sky. Though quite small, its silhoutette was easily visible in this time of day. The group would have been able to identify it had the Sun not been in the way.

"What was that?" Sam asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Sam" Michael replied. "But let's not worry about that now. We should concentrate on getting to the mountain first, then we can discuss things".

"Sounds good to me" Aiden said, "Let's go".

Using the map to guide them, the kids made their way around the unfamiliar and at times even unpleasant surroundings, hopefully leading to Leomon. Sadly, as soon as one problem was gone, another took its place. A swift, biting wind flew into their faces, virtually freezing them on impact. They all held their arms shivering; their Digimon were struggling to keep their feet on the ground.

"A balaclava would be very welcome at this point" Michael suggested.

"Yeah, and perhaps a way to get out of this wind altogether" Biyomon said, head down to keep her flying off. Gomamon had by now found refuge in Sam's bag, there being just enough space to store him as well. The others were somewhat envious of his position, being able to retreat from the tempest that battered them from head to toe. Just as though things wouldn't get worse, there was snow. What would have been the saviour of many a child on a school day instead came with no invitation. The kids, not adequately clothed, felt the uneasy, icy and above all else chilling hand examine them from head to toe. The map was very vulnerable; not that it could help right now.

"Well, so much for saving this world" Aiden groaned, just able to speak out to the others.

"Correction" Jordan replied in a somewhat more optimistic tone, "I figure if there is snow, then the mountain must be close, along with Leomon".

"But how can we see in all this fog?"

"Perhaps I might be able to help".

Looking round, the children saw a large, upstanding creature, with what looked like several battle scars, a pair of black trousers and strikes of brilliant yellow hair.

His booming voice was almost enough to silence the wind.

"I am Leomon, a resident of these parts. I assume you are the ones Centarumon sent to me".

"That's right" Jordan replied, adjusting his goggles.

"Well, I suppose we should talk things over before you set off on the mission".

"We're going on another journey already?" Aisling asked in a state of disbelief.

"Yes" Leomon said calmly. "We have many plans for you..."

Showing them his hut, the large lion Digimon was very explanatory in his speech. He also wasn't one to dwell on things; as he put it, the situation was a bit too drastic for such measures. The problem was simple: at the peak of the mountain lay Bakemon, a ghastly, unfriendly spirit that constantly required new souls to fuel it. Whether there was just the one or several others was unknown; but the DigiDestined had to defeat the threat; otherwise File Island (as its name was first revealed to them) could be rid of its wildlife, and the Bakemon would continue to multiply.

"First of all, you will have to navigate round to the right side of the mountain. You should notice it due to its many hot springs. Only there can you begin climbing up to face Bakemon".

"Will you help us?" Michael asked, curious.

"Sorry" Leomon stressed, "But the Sovereigns wish to see if you really can face evil forces".

"Who are the Sovereigns?" Aiden enquired.

"Let me put it this way. If you are successful, you will live to see them in person. They cannot remove themselves from their locations at this time".

"So we now have to get up this whole mountain just to face a load of ghosts?" Aiden implored, sounding as if it were a joke.

"You better believe it Aiden" Jordan replied, "Otherwise there's no other way out of here. Besides, I don't think I would have found a better way to use my summer holidays".

Hopefully, this one won't be long enough" Aiden sighed.

The many hours of the day had passed. The sky was slowly shifting into evening as the Sun, swarmed by clouds in the east began to vacate, as was the usual routine. By that point the area had been found, hot springs and all, but there was also a problem; food couldn't be found. No ponds, no lakes, and no spare supply either. The group had looked almost everywhere, but then what was there to find amongst rocks?

Until, something appeared. Three white crates, laid in a pyramid formation caught Sam's eye. The markings on the sides looked like no modern language from Earth; it looked very simplistic, yet gave the impression of sophisticated origin. The relieving thing was that there were stocks of food inside. Perhaps there would be another time to dwell on it, for the only thing in any mind present at that moment was to eat. Jordan could have sworn Michael's stomach grumblings were enough to wake up another angry monster that wanted them dead: "Wouldn't be the first time" Michael added.

"I have to admit" Sam said eating what was either chicken or turkey, "It sure was lucky stumbling upon those crates".

"Indeed" Aisling replied in hearty agreement, "I could've dropped over dead after all that walking".

"Perhaps a set of wings could be useful?" Biyomon suggested.

After that the mood quietened. No-one felt like starting up the mountain until morning, and even then reservations were afoot. The ground was fortunately soft – perhaps a good night's sleep could be found after all.

For a couple, there were matters to think about. Aisling had always noticed Jordan kept a slight distance from Aiden, not enough to be very suggestive but if you went to school every day like she did, you could possibly see the reason. As for Aiden himself, his main concern was making sure his brother was okay: he couldn't bear to watch him in danger again, not to mention the reaction from his parents. One thing he had noticed was that Sam wasn't quite as adventurous he knew him to be before they got dragged into this mess; but then perhaps the opportunity hadn't arisen yet…

Long after the whole team had fallen asleep (although Gomamon, quite well rested from his little stay in Sam's backpack had a bit of trouble doing so), the mysterious object in the sky appeared from beyond Infinity Mounatin's peak and flew over inconspicuously, reporting back to its master...

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. But I hope to be getting things back on track. Please Read and Review!

_Preview: Climbing a mountain was hard enough for a group of kids all alone. Surely it need not another's unwanted presence…_


	8. Beast of the Mountain

Early Morning

**Early Morning**

_Time was perhaps on the DigiDestined's side. They w__ere facing a virtual unknown in a virtual world, and with no proper authority. Then again, a virtual unknown meant the kids weren't sure of what to expect, although the Digimon tried the best they could to prepare them..._

"...and when they reveal themselves, their nasty white cloaks and dark eyes with cracked, dirty teeth will freeze you to the ground in fear, and as they consume your soul, they become bigger and bigger, not to mention more powerful".

"Yes, I think I just lost my appetite for this journey" Jordan said in an imposing tone, "But please do go on".

"Hey, you two were the ones wanting to know, we just try to provide the information as accurately as possible" Tentomon replied, referring to him and Michael.

"So Leomon wants us to climb this mountain?" Aisling asked, paying attention to the mountain's altitude in front of her.

"I'm not sure" Gabumon answered uneasily. "Perhaps they'll be coming down to us. Bakemon are smart for something made up of just a sheet".

"Pity" Agumon sighed. "I was hoping they wouldn't be too much of a challenge".

"And I was rather hoping to get out of here fast, but you can't have everything in life" Jordan added. "We might as well get going instead of bickering. I'll go first; Aiden you stay at the back to make sure Sam is okay".

Aiden nodded lightly, while taking in the slightly confident words of his brother: "Don't worry about me; I'll be fine".

The mountain itself was a little unusual. Perhaps that was due to the group's expectations, but in terms of climbing, it was just a bit too easy. Granted, the odd steep slope here, the protruding jagged rock there; beside that, the initial journey wasn't too bad; Aisling noticed that the main route curled round the mountain. Looking at the point they were at already, the landscape was revealed: the ocean almost embedded itself within the far-reaching sky; clouds completely departed from view. If this world was all an illusion, it wasn't feeling like it. After all, the air was pure, the sun shined, the wind blew; needless to say it ticked the right boxes for an inhabitable environment. When asked about such matters by Michael, Tentomon could only reply: "really, we don't pay much notice. Time flies so fast around here you're barely left with any to spare".

"You know what I think about all this?" Gomamon butted in. "Humans think too much. You really ought to relax".

"Something Jordan would have a task with" Aiden added, "You should look at him in PE sometimes.

"Hey, I'm just not that good and in our class being good is everything" the leader rebuked, "besides, sport has never been a major interest of mine and I don't like to be teased".

"That makes two of us" Agumon said with a grin, "I hate it when anyone mocks me".

"Is that so?" Biyomon asked playfully. From that point on it was a case of Agumon trying to stop a pepper breath escaping his mouth, especially after Gabumon decided to join in.

Close to an hour had passed after that spirited conversation, when a convenient stop in the spiral was almost like the landing after a staircase. Though basically just a flat area of rock, it was the perfect place to stop – in the off-chance it rained, there was even a small cave close to the cliff face...

"I'm glad we saved some food from those crates" Aisling said almost thankfully whilst eating an apple, "but what was that strange writing on the side? Biyomon, you wouldn't know it, would you?"

"Sorry, I don't" she answered solemnly. "I don't any of us have ever seen words like that before".

As the bird was talking, a large golden leg lavished with spikes stepped out from beyond the cave, further revealing out of dark shadow a helmet with sharp protruding sides and large green eyes beneath.

"And that's why I always use this bag whenever, wherever".

"Wow Sam, that's quite the story" Tentomon commended. "I didn't realise humans gave so much attention to inanimate objects".

"Inani-what?" At this point Sam's eyes widened at the view of the large mammal standing before them.

"Sam?" It was then everyone had realised he was there.

"Hello there, children" it said calmly.

"Is he hostile?" Aiden asked Gabumon in urgent whispers.

"No silly" he replied jokingly. "Ankylomon for all his attire is friendly to those who serve good – but be sure not to anger him; he charges fast!"

"Well that's handy" the human said, relieved (A/N: The Ankylomon here is Cody's digimon if any were wondering. There'll be more about this later on in the story).

"I'm glad you're here children; I and the others were beginning to think you hadn't made it".

"Us? Ha!" Gomamon laughed.

"Sorry, but what did you mean by "others"? Aisling asked curiously.

"These!"

Suddenly, a hoard of cream-coloured balls with what looked little streaks for ears bounced out of the cave, beady eyes and smiles all round. Surrounding the DigiDestined, Jordan was inclined to ask: "Agumon, what are these Digimon?"

"Upamon. They're very joyful and carefree, but let off a huge screech when threatened!"

"Perhaps I should explain first" the armoured Digimon began. "No doubt Leomon has told you about the Bakemon dwelling nearer the top".

"He has" Jordan quickly said, adjusting the goggles.

"Well because of them, things have become bad. 2 weeks ago one of the Upamon here digivolved into an Armadillomon. Everyone was happy; for an in-training Digimon it can take a long while before they reach the next level. Unfortunately, one morning, we woke to see that he and several other Upamon were gone; most likely stolen by the Bakemon for their consumption".

"How awful" Aisling sighed. "Haven't you tried –?"

"-Getting them back?" Ankylomon interrupted. "I've thought of it, but I fear they would just take my life in an instant. Worse, it would leave the remaining Upamon all but food for the ever hungry ghosts. In you however, there is supposed to be hope. You are the five meant to restore stability where there is none".

"Oh, I'm sorry, I hadn't realised that was the arrangement" Aiden suddenly started.

"What?"

"Don't worry, that was a joke" he rapidly reassured, laughing mildly.

"We ask only if you could bring them back".

"We'll try our best" Michael said fairly confidently, though not without the slight shakiness. "Anything we should about him?"

"He looks just like me" Ankylomon described, "only a lot smaller and without all the spikes. Oh, and he has the most distinct voice out of all of us".

"Right" Sam said as he stood up: "Let me just get my things and I'll- hey! That was my lunch!"

The Upamon looked up at him innocently, crumbs apparent.

"That reminds me; I just need to do some business" Aiden pointed out to his partner. He stepped this way and that through the herd of Digimon before he went round a small bend that the DigiDestined were due to cross themselves.

The calm before the storm was a welcome one for them all, but particularly Aiden. It wasn't often he reflected like this, regardless of the fact that all he was staring at was the bright rock directly in front. Gabumon was the only one to have not digivolved yet, and it seemed that everywhere they went; someone was trying to kill them. Not just his mother when he would come home late. His mind was put off such troubles when he heard a slight groan to his left, further ahead. This was complimented by large, heavy steps that became larger every passing moment. Then it ceased. How about that?

Aiden attempted to peer over, as if to check there was no danger. Seconds ticking away and no other signs, he shrugged it off, undecided and with no threat forthcoming. Just as he finished, the roar that met him was a rough, brisk one at best, but enough to send the usually calm and cool teenager into a yell of despair.

"What was that?" Michael asked, concerned.

"Aiden!" Sam cried, running round the corner.

"Sam wait!" Jordan called out, going after him. "Come with me, Agumon!" Thankfully, the boy had managed to stop, by which everyone had come round. There was no trace of the older brother, but instead a bulky grey body covered in gold plating.

"Where is-?"

"Down here" a strained voice managed.

Glancing over the edge, you could see him clinging on to a slight gap in the cliff.

"I'm coming!" the sibling hurriedly said, but the angered Digimon stood forward and growled, prepared to knock him over the side if necessary. Only this time he wouldn't have anything to break his descent.

"We have to get to him!"

"We'll need to get rid of our old buddy first". Jordan then turned to his partner.

"Right" Agumon firmly agreed, already knowing what he would say.

"You too Michael. Kabuterimon can attack airborne; this path is too thin for three Digimon at once".

AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO... GREYMON!

GOMAMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO... IKKAKUMON!

TENTOMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO... KABUTERIMON!

The beast confronting them let out a howl to try and deter them, but it wasn't going to happen now. As Kabuterimon flew up, the trio attacked:

NOVA BLAST!

HARPOON TORPEDO!

ELECTRO SHOCKER!

Though all three impacted, the angry Digimon was relatively unscathed.

"That armour's too strong!" Michael exclaimed.

GREAT HORN ATTACK!

This advancing quickly converted into a huge clash of horns and armour, for a few seconds a stalemate but eventually the challenger was able to thrust upwards, causing Greymon to stagger backwards.

"Ankylomon, who is that?" Aisling asked, desperate.

"That is Rhinomon" he stuttered, confused. "He is supposed to be the guardian of this mountain along with me; he's never acted like this before. I can use my tail hammer to trigger a landslide but I realise your friend would probably drop down with them".

"Aisling, perhaps I can help Aiden by digivolving to reach him".

"But if you use your claws, you may hurt him". Not wanting to waste time, she told Biyomon her own idea: "Let me try reaching him from your back".

"Good idea".

BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO... BIRDRAMON!

"Just be sure not to drop me". The bird then took off to meet the stricken boy, still clasping on, but in some sort of pain. The battle above him wasn't going too well either, Rhinomon being able to repel any offensive made. The fact that dust and stones would rain down on Aiden didn't help things. But then he saw Aisling, preparing to pick him out of this situation. The others had just realised due to the sudden breeze caused by Birdramon's flapping wings. Jordan was quick to encourage: "That's good Aisling! Get Aiden while we hold him off!" For Gabumon this was relief. Now he could know Aiden wouldn't fall off.

If that were so. Rhinomon, now aware of a Digimon's presence to his right, he swiftly proceeded with a new attack before anybody could respond:

ATOMIC BURST!

Hitting Birdramon with considerable force just as Aisling was coming close, this sent the Champion Digimon tumbling backwards in shock and hurt, releasing its rider into a freefall towards the foot of the mountain, yelling for help.

"Aisling!" Jordan cried.

"Kabuterimon!" Michael addressed. Already knowledgeable about his task, the bug Digimon zoomed downwards not only to catch Aisling but also Biyomon, who had reverted back to her usual state after the attack. Positioning himself underneath, he eventually caught the pair in his top set of hands. It was a soft landing at first, but Kabuterimon's large manoeuvres to avoid the ground ensured very dizzy heads afterwards.

Gabumon at this point felt helpless. His partner was dancing with death, Rhinomon refused to budge and he couldn't digivolve either. The last straw came when Aiden. Now visibly struggling with one hand, he shouted out: "Gabumon!"

Now the reptile had had enough. Rushing up to the battle, he launched an attack:

BLUE BLASTER!

Though not having much effect, Rhinomon now did have someone else to contend with, considering Kabuterimon had not yet returned.

"Gabumon, what are you doing?" Sam asked, perplexed.

"I have to do something" he said, flustered and impatient.

Rhinomon charged into Greymon, colliding with him violently , then straight after whacking Ikkakumon from the side of the head into a massive layer of rock. From above, chunks of stone came crashing down into the battle. One however, missed and instead swiped across Aiden's right arm. The resulting wound stung and bled; being in his position you could sense he would drop off at moment's notice.

As soon as he heard him groan and grunt in struggle, Gabumon wailed: "Aiden!"

Sparking out flashes of white glow, the boy's Digivice distorted Rhinomon's concentration, causing him to stagger back:

GABUMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO... GARURUMON!

"Whoa" Sam uttered.

The newly appeared wolf Digimon didn't waste time with introductions; rather opening its mouth, and growling out its attack:

HOWLING BLASTER!

Off guard, the adversary was knocked away a few more paces, and whimpered somewhat before returning to full brute power once more.

"He's coming back!" Sam shouted.

"Greymon!" Jordan called desperately. The dinosaur then raced up and locked horns with the enemy, Garurumon having to get out of the way. Both were determined; not even attacks from Ikkakumon or the freshly returned Kabuterimon could end the stalemate. Aisling was tended to by Jordan, the girl needing him to keep her head steady; Biyomon on the other hand wouldn't be able to fly for a little while.

"Can't you reach Aiden yet?" Jordan asked out loud.

"We need to push Rhinomon back somehow. Wait" Michael thought. Going to Ankylomon , he enquired: "The Upamon can yell, right?"

"They certainly can" Ankylomon chuckled.

"You need to make them do so!"

"I'm not sure" he hesitated. He then faced the Upamon, and gave a huge bellow that sent every single one into a frenzy of screams and panic. This was crucial; Rhinomon's small faltering allowed Greymon to force him up the upwards path. Now Sam and Michael could get Aiden.

"Let me, Sam" he said calmly. "Don't worry, I won't drop him". Slowly, he extended a hand out to his new friend (I say "new" because they otherwise don't see each other normally). A left hand came to meet it eventually, followed unwillingly by the right, the one holding on. Ensued grunting and sweating aside, Aiden managed to get back off the cliff face. Now all that remained was stopping Rhinomon attacking. Greymon just managed to stop him again and the fight was quite equal until an atomic burst sent him flying, and back to Agumon, scratched and bruised.

"Agumon!" Jordan shouted, running to help him up.

"Guess it's my turn" Garurumon said.

HOWLING BLASTER!

This didn't cause Rhinomon to flinch, but delayed his next move. More than enough time for Ankylomon:

TAIL HAMMER!

Aimed at the walls of the mountain, like before boulders crashed down, only even more and able to block the path in front of Rhinomon. Great roars came beyond the rocks, but to no avail. For now, they were safe.

Now the Rookie Digimon had returned, Sam, who was with his brother, saw him holding tightly onto his arm to alleviate pain. He noticed a lot of blood had been lost, and was still coming. Sam and Gomamon called for Michael as Gabumon hugged his partner. The other three with Digimon came up, Jordan still cleaning Agumon up as they looked on.

"What can we do?" Sam pleaded.

"Do you have any medical stuff?"

"Sure. My mum won't let me go on any trips without it". Getting his backpack, he took it out and used bandage to cover the wound and used Sam's bag as a cushion for a very light-headed Aiden ,

"That should help it heal, but he should rest for now".

"It looks like we're together for a while longer" Ankylomon said.

"Well quite" Jordan simply put, referring to the blocked passage.

**2 hours later**

The small mountain colony was passing goodbyes as the DigiDestined set off again, this time to face the Bakemon. Aiden was now back and ready, though with a nasty cut to boot. All their Digimon had digivolved by now, and Birdramon could take them up the mountain instead, no longer feeling dizzy along with Aisling. Agumon could be ready for battle; Gomamon had once more taken refuge in Sam's backpack, Tentomon was pleased with a job well done and Gabumon at the least, knew his friend was safe as he received a gentle stroke and thanks.

A/N: I'm so sorry it took this long. I've just been caught up time after time in other things. But I mean to finish this. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!

_Preview: __Now the kids must face the evil Bakemon. But will they know what to expect?_


End file.
